


Helpless

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Bottom Leo, Bottom Taekwoon, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Loss of Virginity, Loving Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Top Wonshik, early morning sex, lonely leo, lonely takewoon, super cuddly, top ravi, virgin leo, virgin taekwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Leo wakes up in an empty bed but it feels wrong so he goes to visit Ravi who looks just perfect as he sleeps. Leo just can't help himself...





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This work was previously published on tumblr.

Bright rays of sunlight dripped through the shades on the window. The day was just starting, the sun rising early in the morning for a summer day. The alarm clock on Leo’s bed did not make a single sound, to which he was grateful, but he was awake nonetheless. After working himself mentally and physically to the edges the last few weeks, he had finally allowed himself to break.

This meant a few days off in a row.

Body used to waking up at this time, he fluttered his lashes open to squint at the pillow beside his head. It was empty, much like the rest of his room. Groaning, he sat upright and allowed the ruffled blanket to curl around his hips as he looked about. The clock spoke to him, a neon whisper of how early it still was, even while the sun encouraged the world to rise.

Giving a small lick to his lips, he felt over with a smooth hand to where the empty spot of his bed was. It usually lay empty, he liked big beds, yet this morning seemed wrong. Perhaps because he’d been dreaming rather curious things. Vividly, the memory of his hand trailing over tattoo’d flesh came back to him and he pushed a hand slowly to his lap. The thickness of his morning wood ached as he trailed fingertips along the clothed underside. 

Without giving it a second thought, he pushed up to his feet. Sleep covered him from head to toe, the way he shuffled his feet and swayed as he walked. The loose, sleep-ruffled clothes didn’t help. Moving from his room, he glanced down the hall and back up. Nothing seemed to be awake, except for him. Stifling a yawn, brain grumbling about how early this was, he shuffled down the hall. It didn’t matter to him if he woke anyone else up, not that he was making much noise.

His hands were steady as he touched along Ravi’s closed door. There was no telling if the rapper was behind the door but Leo just knew that there was no other place the male would be. The turn of the handle was louder than he expected but the house was quiet, so he dismissed it. The door whispered over carpet as he pushed it open and then stepped into the darkened room. As his own room, sunlight leaked in though it wasn’t over the bed. Leo made a curious remark to himself, wondering why he had put his bed in the way of the light. Perhaps he should move it.

Dismissing the thought, he closed the door and touched a single fingertip along where the lock should have been, but there was none. The lump on the bed was all Leo needed to move even more into the room. Without thinking about this act, he stripped off his shirt and dropped it to the floor. His hands teased along the band of his sleep pants, caressing the bones of his hips, but he didn’t push the article down. Reaching out, he grabbed a corner of the blanket and smiled softly at how fluffy the mans blanket was.

Trying to be as gentle as possible, he lifted up one leg and pushed it under the covers before he wormed the rest of himself. Ravi was so warm and Leo hummed quietly to himself for a moment. As he settled in, he wiggled closer to the rapper that lay sprawled over the bed and looked at his sleeping face. It was comical, but Leo knew the relaxed expression with a slack mouth was a very good thing. Ravi deserved just as much sleep and relaxation as anyone.

Thinking about why he was here, feeling a red blush pool into his cheeks, he shimmied closer and touched their noses.

Ravi didn’t respond in the slightest so Leo nuzzled their noses. Reaching up a hand, Ravi swatted and groaned, turning his head away. Inside, Leo felt mildly put off but instead of accepting that as a denial, he tried again. Ravi was still asleep, so Leo tickled a little on the side of his neck and the rapper rolled his head back over, brows furrowed with sleep confusion.

Licking his own lips, Leo stared at that face as it leveled back out. A few slow heartbeats passed before he angled his head and kissed Ravi. There was no response but he stayed put, counting down from ten in his head as slow as he could. On six, Ravi woke up enough to groan and kiss back. Startled, the elder male jerked back just in time to watch Ravi’s eyes flutter open. Groaning, the rapper rubbed at his eyes, yawned, and then leveled a look at his bedmate.

“Leo-hyung?” Shifting, he lied back down and then his head popped back up half on his elbows. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” Leo assured him, nodding once with the words. He blinked at those dark eyes searching his face, glazed from sleep.

“Oh… okay.” He didn’t lower down, his eyes still looking at his hyung. Ravi’s legs moved a little, one knee grazing a thigh. “Did you kiss me?” Finally the brain caught up, his tongue poking out to taste his own lips but getting no answer from them.

“Yes,” Leo watched carefully to Ravi’s expression, trying to judge how this information would sink in. There was nothing, at first, but then the eyes widened a bit. They dropped to Leo’s lips and then further, to the hints of bare shoulders and collar bones. They trailed back up, his brain taking a little longer than usual to grasp the world around him.

“Did I kiss back?”

“Sort of,” Leo shrugged, lying still. Ravi nestled back to lying down though he kept his eyes on his hyung. Arms tucked into the pillow under his head and he rolled his body in a small stretch. The silence pulled between them and Leo wondered if, perhaps, he should leave before it got far more awkward.

“Let me try again?” Leo threw out the idea of getting up and leaving the moment those words came from the younger male. Staring at Ravi, he decided there was no joking to the words so he scooted closer. Feeling like a teenager in school again, he watched Ravi come halfway and their mouths touched. It felt much like just moments ago but the difference was that Ravi was actively kissing back.

Time, and the meaning of, slipped away from them both as the light kiss slowly dragged into a deeper kiss where bodies moved closer. Leo reached out first, fingers touching surprisingly bare flesh before Ravi returned the favor. Ravi had slept without a shirt, and, as Leo found out moments later, a silky pair of shorts. Their hips didn’t touch but they moved close enough that their legs tangled so they could be comfortable.

Ravi rolled to his side to help get closer and felt the glide of a curious tongue. He opened his mouth and Leo pushed in, a moan ripping from Ravi as he tasted the strong muscle glide over his own. One arm he lay on gripped the arm Leo lay on while the other hand dug gently into ribs. He knew the moment he asked, Leo would stop, but Ravi didn’t want to even ask.

He encouraged the elder to come closer with his moans and Leo did just that. Their hips met and Leo found that Ravi was just as hard as he was. Clothed, their cocks rubbed against each other and they moaned in their own way, swallowing each others pleasure. Leo pushed his freepalm against Ravi’s solid chest and felt upwards to shoulders before he dragged it downwards. He was spurred on by the way Ravi arched up to the touch, girth throbbing. Fingers touched the edge of the elastic before tucking in. He felt the muscles flex, urging him on. Leo hadn’t known how fast this would go, but he wasn’t complaining. Their mouths moved easily against each other, Ravi gliding a hand up to feel over Leo’s throat and pushing fingers over features.. Ravi thrust his tongue into that mouth and they playfully fought as Leo teased right above the mans crotch.

The rapper leaned away, preparing to say something, but Leo pulled his hand away and shoved the man backwards. Ravi grunted as he rolled to his back and then watched as Leo slung a leg over hips and rolled on top of him. Blinking, the rapper watched Leo watch him, shifting his hips and legs to situate comfortably. He touched up knees and thighs, feeling the strength of them under the material.

On elbows, Leo touched their noses and rolled his hips, curious about how easily he had gotten the male to roll over. He kissed that mouth, pressing hard I to it as he moved hands to those at his thighs. He gripped them and pushed, wishing them up so he held them up above both their heads. The headboard pressed into knuckles, but not painfully.

“Leo…” Ravi murmured against that mouth, body rolling into a lazy thrust upwards. He throbbed against Leo’s backside, loving the way he was pinned down. Leo offered up a questioning humm to the name but all Ravi could do was kiss back.

It didn’t take long for their hips to move in slow, careful thrusts. They ground against each other, legs flexing. Ravi arched himself upwards to push for more of that mouth until he dropped down and breathed hard, needing air. Leo looked down at him, wide awake, and rolled his hips downwards right where he knew that hard on was.

“Can we take your pants off?” Ravi inquired, flexing but not pulling his arms away. His fingers reached out, grazing the sides of Leo’s hands.

“Do you want them off?” It was a teasing tone, enunciated with a wiggle of his hips. Ravi groaned, nodding.

“I do, hyung.”

Leo let those wrists go and leaned himself upwards. The blanket fluffed and bunched around his hips and he let the room see his hare torso. Sunlight, still far from the bed, allowed Ravi at least a decent view of the chest he’d seen plenty of times. None of which, however, had been during Leo straddling him in bed.

Watching without comment, he saw Leo touch his own waistband and tease it downwards a few inches. His hard cock twitched, interested on what was happening. His smile was soft but coy as he raised up to pull the long elastic out and over one knee. His body became more in view as he rolled to the side to accomplish the task he had started. Ravi watched, a hand coming over to help when it snagged on a toe. Leo swatted the hand away-after letting Ravi help-to which made the rapper chuckle.

Naked as the day he was born, Leo pushed his pants off the edge of the bed and then moved himself back up onto those hips. Blushing, he settled and tugged the sheets more around his hips but not in front. The rapper grinned and felt up the inside of spread thighs, Leo rolling into the touch. Fingers found his length and wrapped around it, following the way Leo’s face twisted in pleasure.

Bracing his hands on Ravi’s chest, Leo tried to make eye contact as the man jerked him off in slow, teasing strokes. Hips rolled for more friction, needy, as he dug nails into flesh. The way Ravi had simply accepted him into his bed was shocking, but Leo wasn’t going to stop and ask how long Ravi had thought about this. He was far too busy watching those honey fingers work the purpled cock that pressed in and out of their grip.

Leo started to tremble, feeling the need for more. Always more. Slowing his thrusts until he stopped, he breathed hard as he dropped and latched their mouths. Ravi was forced to slow his pumping and then stop, focused on the mouth devouring his. Leo reached back and down, snagging Ravi’s pants. Ravi smirked and shook his head against that mouth. Confused, the elder stopped kissing and leaned up just enough to stare down at Ravi.

“What…” The word turned into a squeak as Leo found himself suddenly moving. Ravi had, up to this point, been docile in whatever Leo wanted. Now, though, she grabbed Leo and moved so fast the elder male failed to respond until he grunted, landing on his back. Ravi rolled them so he was on top, hips poised tantalizingly just above Leo’s. Blinking, the elder male realized he had death-gripped the young male in the roll and now dragged his hands over bare shoulders and down arms, feeling the flesh. The eye contact sizzled almost audibly before Ravi bent down to touch noses.

“You’re so sexy,” Ravi purred, making Leo blush. He ducked his head a little and Ravi grinned playfully. “You can take my pants off, now.” Bashfully, Leo reached down with both hands and gripped the pants. Ravi responded by rolling his hips against that backside, his cock hard and poking enough to make Leo gasp and moan, arching.

It was a playful struggle to get the pants off. Every inch Leo managed, Ravi would tease him until the girth popped free. It smacked against Leo’s warm flesh, making the male twitch from the gentle impact. Nearly pouting, Leo raised both legs and nudged with his toes until the pants could easily be dragged off Ravi’s legs.

Naked, they both lay together looking at each other. On his elbows, Ravi tucked in nice and close and Leo held his arms up. Slowly, he caressed his thighs against Ravi’s sides before locking ankles. Their noses tickled each other, Ravi’s grin turning into this silly, lop-sided thing.

“What’s that face for?” Leo inquired, tilting his head to the side. Ravi stretched fingers, feeling the hair at Leo’s temples.

“You… that’s it. Just you.” Ravi couldn’t think of how else to explain himself and that made Leo blush even more. His lashes fluttered, head trying to tilt as he squirmed under the rapper. “It’s not a bad thing… I have a question, though.” The fingers continued their soothing caress of hair and Leo stilled, curious about that question. His dark eyes nearly sparkled in the rise of light, mouth not moving to ask so Ravi simply continued. “Why today?” His pointer fingertip grazed the temple and Leo’s eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into it.

“I dreamed about you.” He opened his eyes to look at Ravi, to make sure his words didn’t intice the wrong response.

“Oh? Was it the first time?”

“No,” honestly, he did it often. Leo would wake up with memories of the dreams but he shunned them for the most obvious reasons. This morning, he had woken believing that Ravi should have been beside him. One of Ravi’s brows rose curiously and he leaned, kissed a cheek, before leaning back. Their whole bodies rested against each other, Ravi shifting hips occasionally to keep their bodies rock hard.

Leo assumed the questions were over because Ravi shifted and reached over. On the bedside table, their bodies parted just so, he pulled open one of the drawers and grunted as he had to roll even further away to get deeper into the drawer. He rolled back over, nudging the drawer closed, and easily sank back between the waiting legs. Leo trembled a bit, having felt the chill of the room now that his heating source had left him, and Ravi tugged the blanket over them both.

The lube that he had grabbed was passed over to Leo who turned it around in his hands for a moment before he opened it and sniffed. Ravi watched, somewhat startled at the responde to sniff it, but let Leo do what the man would do. Satisfied about whatever he’d managed to find, Leo lowered the tube from his nose and eyed Ravi’s face. Ravi raised a hand, palm towards the elder, and Leo squeezed out some of the lube onto fingers. The hand soon disappeared and Leo’s eyes widened fractionally as he felt knuckles graze down his naked flesh, lower and lower.

WIth a shift, Ravi managed his hand between them and then the sticky substance was pressed to Leo’s entrance. Leo tensed, spine snapping straight, as the touch startled him. The tube dropped to his chest, sliding off to the bed, as he gripped the elder with both hands and dug nails into flesh.

“Relax, I’ll go slow.” Ravi promised, the glide of his fingertip against that entrance proving his words. 

“It won’t hurt that much, but it was cold.” The elder admitted, practically batting his eyes to the younger. Ravi, for some reason, felt surprised at the fact that Leo had been in a similar position as this before. For some reason, he felt a surge of violent jealousy, though he managed to kick it down before any came out.

“What was different this time?” He asked, instead of acting on his other questions he desired to have answered. “Why did you not ignore it like the other dreams?” He applied pressure, the tip of his finger breaching into Leo’s body. With a groan, the elders body accepted the entrance.

“It felt different.” The tense, digging fingers relaxed and one dragged down to touch the tattoo on Ravi’s collar, eyes watching. The other hand dragged down an arm to the new tattoo, dark and beautiful. “I woke up and missed what I had never had.”

“You missed me?” Ravi questioned, pushing the finger in and out, forcing it a bit deeper each time.

“Y-yes…” Leo moaned, legs twitching at the feeling. His head rolled a bit, body liking the attention. He blindly felt over the tattoos more, feeling the bumps on the new one.

“Did I have those in your dream?” The finger bottomed out and he hooked it, massaging sensitive walls as he pulled his hand back.

“Unn! Yes… Always.” Nails dug a moment before relaxing, going back to touching. Ravi grinned to himself, Leo’s eyes shut at this point. He’d never thought he would hear such words from his hyung.

“You’re a bottom, then?” The second finger was introduced, the first having taken little time to bury itself. Leo took it well, moaning a little harder and legs tensing against ribs.

“Uh-huh.” Leo nodded, focused on the pleasure more than words. He turned his head and opened his mouth, tongue grazing the marked flesh. Ravi had never been more turned on about a tattoo in his life.

Ravi chose to close his mouth as he worked both fingers into the man. He wasn’t loose, but the two fingers clearly didn’t hurt him. Ravi couldn’t wait to get inside of him, but he still took his time. Leaning down, hand still between them, he tugged that mouth to latch back with his. Leo kissed almost messily as his hips started to roll and rock onto those fingers. He accepted the way they scissored into him nicely, though with a wince at first. 

The lube was snagged by a wayward hand, dragged across Leo’s chest and popped open. Ravi pulled the hand up, gliding the slick fingers from the worked hole. The way Leo looked when he pulled off from the kiss so he could grab the lube, was almost enough to drive him over the edge right then. With a tremble over the heat of those eyes, he leaned back onto his heels. Leo was glorious, naked and spread before him as he pumped a hand over his own cock once, then twice. His hyung felt over his own chest, feeling the dips of his sternum before motioning Ravi back.

Nodding, not aware of how he was grinning like a lovestruck fool, Ravi spread lube over his length and then shimmied himself down. He pressed his tip to Leo and the male breathed low, steady. Swallowing hard, Leo wrapped legs and arms around the male as the head popped into him. Groaning, eyes slipped closed as Ravi settled himself.

“So beautiful…” Ravi purred, hips moving. He wanted badly to be hilt-deep as fast as possible but the tightness was more on his cock than it had been on his fingers. The wince Leo gave, too, slowed him down. A hand came up and drapped over Ravi’s face. He kissed at the palm as Leo dragged it down his face slowly, fingers touching the lightest places of Ravi’s features.

“You are.” Leo stubbornly changed the topic of adoration. He touched over Ravi’s nose, down the tip of a lip and Ravi nipped at it. Hooking a finger into the bottom lip, Ravi startled, Leo pulled the rapper’s face forward.

Their lips mixed, teeth cracking together a little, and Ravi pushed in ever deeper.

With nothing but the sound of them rocking together, Leo and Ravi tugged the blanket even further over them until the world was blocked out. Bringing his arms back up, Ravi put his elbows above shoulders and Leo wound his arms around the male’s arms and gripped his shoulders. Mouths still latched, the kissing almost as noisy as their lazy thrusts, the two ignored how the sun kept rising.

Ravi eventually bottomed out inside of the male and they both drowned in the feeling. Their bodies paused here, mouths slow and lazy against each other. Ravi broke from it to trail his lips down the mans sharp cheek and jawbone. Teeth nipped the jawline and Leo arched his head, moaning and pushing his hips up for more. The rapper listened to the silent command and started thrusting.

The blanket over them muted all of the slick noises of Ravi sinking in and out of his hyung. Ravi busied himself with that neck and how good it felt for his hyung to be completely wrapped around him. They moved as one, the bed barely making a sound. Ravi wanted to take his time, at least for a little bit, as he felt every single inch of the male against him. Eventually, the heels of Leo’s feet dug in and Ravi started to go harder, dragging the thrusts longer to pull even more pleasure along every inch of flesh.

“Ravi,” Leo moaned, fingers biting flesh. He tugged and thrust up, body craving more. In response, Ravi licked and bit a section of neck and Leo arched hard into it, moaning loud. “Roll… roll us over.” It was a command, his voice breathless and needy. Ravi hadn’t planned on it but he couldn’t deny that tone. Or his hyung.

Hips stopped as he tucked close and then they awkwardly rolled. One leg sprawled awkwardly and Ravi slipped completely out but they just laughed it off and settled with Leo on top. A hand between them and the cock slipped back into Leo. He moaned with the pleasure and then arched to sit upright. Ravi grabbed his hips and massaged thumbs along the bone. Looking down, Leo watched the way Ravi’s face twisted as he tightened his muscles.

Grinning this time, Leo teased the male as he rolled his hips in circles and ground downwards slowly, stimulating every section of the cock buried to the balls inside of him. In retaliation, Ravi grabbed his hyung’s cock once more and started to stroke. For some reason, Leo hadn’t considered this and it made him flinch hard, moaning. The two once more slid into a rhythm, only this time Leo had the lead.

With bright pink hair, Leo placed his hands on Ravi’s chest and rode the man with abandon. The blanket wrapped around the back of his body, shifting only slightly as he rocked. Ravi held those hips, guiding the movements as Leo let himself throw his head back. It was a glorious thing to witness, and even more so as he picked up the pace. The hair twitched, covering up parts of his face as he dropped his head down.

Ravi swore, the sound a mixture of Korean and English, mostly under his breath. He throbbed hard, suddenly feeling his orgams rear its head. The view of Leo nearly angelic above him drove his pleasure to heights he’d never felt before. Thrusting a hand upwards, he roughly felt over that abdomen and up the chest. He couldn’t reach up to that neck but he went as far as he could before going down.

A moment before Ravi was going to tell Leo that he was close, he felt the body above him shift. His thrusting grew erratic and the breathing followed, offering a few deep whines. Ravi watched, star-struck, as Leo squeezed his face and moved sporadically in the way that meant he was close. Trying his hardest to ignore his own orgasm, Ravi pet over that chest with one hand and held his other hand so Leo could thrust into his curled fingers.

“Ahh, Ravi…” Leo’s brows were pinched tight, words snapped and breathless. It was glorious, especially the twitching all around his cock. How badly Ravi needed to feel the man fall apart. Leo dropped without warning, their faces suddenly a breath apart and Ravi inhaled hard, eyes wide. “Cum with me.”

The command shot from Ravi’s ears to his toes and right back up to the tip of his cock. He groaned and grabbed both hips before thrusting up hard. He lightly pounded into that body, chasing the orgasm he’d been pushing away as hard as he could. Leo whined and opened his mouth wide, eyes closed, as he moaned into a cheek. His mouth trailed mindlessly down to Ravi’s ear and then tucked into his neck as his body shattered.

Ravi could feel the orgasm slam into Leo, the pulsing walls of his backside milking him for all he was worth. It took barely a second for Ravi to follow, his vision going white with a blast of pink in the corner. Arms wound around Leo as he lightly pushed up and down, feeling that body tug at his cock. He spilled as deep as he could, coating the wall of his hyung’s insides. He felt the thick ropes covering his abdomen and parts of his chest, the cock throbbing against their squished abdomens. Holding Leo close, clutching to him, Ravi panted hard next to an ear. THey turned faces away from each other so they could catch their breath.

It was only a mild shock when Leo turned his face back and kissed the corner of Ravi’s lips. He hummed happily and slipped off the mans lap before tucking the blanket to his chin, looking at Ravi with glazed, chocolate eyes. Ravi saw those lips, closed and happy, smile lightly and it made him follow suit only his smile nearly split his face in half. Wiggling into the sheets, sticky and sweaty but happy, Ravi closed his eyes to enjoy Leo’s body heat for just a little longer.


End file.
